


Floating (You keep me)

by lesbapocalypse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Mention of sex, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbapocalypse/pseuds/lesbapocalypse
Summary: The water of her shower is running and rustling, but Alex doesn’t hear it, can’t hear it, nor see it. It’s like a clouded sound in the background, like after an explosion: you know it’s there, but you don’t really acknowledge its presence, too busy following your thoughts, trying to understand what the hell is going on and why such a simple task now feels like the end of the world.





	Floating (You keep me)

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x19, beware for spoilers!  
> English is not my first language and I'm missing a beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy! (And prepare the tissues)

The water of her shower is running, rustling in the background like a constant, and it’s been almost ten minutes now (even though in Alex’s head it feels like time stopped when she turned the knob). 

The water of her shower is running, and Alex knows, deep down, that she should enter, or at least turn it off (something about water saving and protecting our planet).

The water of her shower is running, and, deep down, Alex knows that if she doesn’t hurry up Maggie will wake up, and she won’t be able to bring her breakfast in bed (the romantic side of their relationship had been a little low in the past few days, since the… since).

The water of her shower is running and rustling, but Alex doesn’t hear it, can’t hear it, nor see it. It’s like a clouded sound in the background, like after an explosion: you know it’s there, but you don’t really acknowledge its presence, too busy following your thoughts, trying to understand what the hell is going on and why such a simple task now feels like the end of the world.

And Alex knows, deep down she knows, that her shower is nothing like the tank she was in just few days ago. And it’s not like she hasn’t take a shower since she got back, but this is the first time she is trying to go in on her own, because until now there was Maggie with her (no funny business, Alex was still to tense for that, and her bed was way more comfortable for that kind of activities anyway).

But today she woke up early and both her and Maggie still had the day off, so Alex found no point in waking her beautiful girlfriend up (which, by the way, looked so damn adorable, with her brown curls sprawled all over her pillow –and, okay, in Alex’s mouth too-, and her arm splayed on Alex torso to keep her close and damn, she loved this woman so much) just to take a shower. It was a simple task, for Christ’s sake, and she was a badass DEO agent, she killed aliens for a living, of course she could take a shower on her own. 

The water is hot, and a cloud of steam is forming around her, dampening the walls.

She wants to get in, and she can, she knows she can, and she is calculating all the possibilities in her head.  
The doors of the shower are a thin wall of glass, so fragile she almost broke it once, when Maggie had finally convinced her to try the wonders of shower sex.  
She can always turn off the stream if something had to happen and the water started to rise past her feet.  
Or, at worst, the bathroom door was unlocked, she could scream for help.

A knock on the door and a soft voice pulled her out of her trance.  
«Babe? Are you okay?»

«Yeah, I was just… just taking a shower.» she tried to keep her voice from trembling, and she really thought she was convincing enough, but Maggie was a detective after all, wasn’t she?

A beat passed, like she was considering the next move, then:  
«Do you mind if I come in?»

Alex took a shaky breath, trying to swallow the tears blocking her throat.  
«I’m naked.»

Maggie let out a small chuckle.  
«Nothing I haven’t seen before, Danvers.»

That manages to make Alex smile a little, and she runs the back of her hand against her cheek trying to dry off the few tears that escaped while she puts a towel around her body.  
«Come in.»

Maggie opens the door slowly, almost afraid that any sudden movement would scare Alex off.

She is wearing one of Alex old t-shirt and her boxers, and her hair is still messy from bed, her eyes heavy with sleep but showing her signature warmth nonetheless. 

«Hey.» she starts as she closes the door and turns to her girlfriend to run reassuring hands up her arms. «What happened?»

«I wanted to take a shower. » Alex says a bit sharply, her voice trembling. «I wanted to take a shower, and I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed because I love you, and you spent the last days fussing over me, and I wanted to do something nice because you deserve breakfasts in bed and all those cheesy things, but apparently I can’t even take a shower by myself now so how am I supposed to give you all those cheesy things if I can’t even take a shower? How am I supposed to go back in the field if I can’t even take a God damn shower on my own? If I can’t even stand the sight of running water without feeling my lungs burn for oxygen? How-»

She is cut off by Maggie’s hands around her shoulder, pulling her closer to her body, her head on Maggie’s chest, her heartbeat shielding her from the sound of the water, her soft words soothing her.

She didn’t realize she was crying until a sob shook her and she felt the material of the shirt covering Maggie’s shoulder getting wet. 

Her head was running and she didn’t know how to make it stop, how to come back down from that terrifying high.

After a while she felt Maggie’s hand through her hair, and before hearing them, felt the vibrations of Maggie’s words against her. Soothing words like "I’m here, babe", or "I’ve got you", or "I’m gonna help you heal".

Sometimes between her wracking sobs and Maggie’s words finally getting through her walls of terror, they had walked to the couch, and now she was laying with her head on Maggie’s lap, clutching at her shirt like it was her lifebelt.

Her sobs were stopping now, and she wasn’t sure if she could make out words just yet, but Maggie was there.  
And of course, it didn’t mean that she was gonna be alright right away, but between the "I’m here"s and the "You’re safe"s, Maggie had whispered at least five "I love you"s, so maybe that was enough to keep her floating.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> You can find me on Tumblr at @lesbapocalypse  
> Sorry if I made you cry, I'll buy y'all ice cream.


End file.
